Global Warming: Part Two: The Extinction Agenda
by Gillen1962
Summary: The DNA results are in: Is Fatima really Sage? Sam and Krissy have an early morning conversation in an most interesting place. Nathan, Val and Jordan get their first clue in the "Dancer" murders. Franco comforts Elizabeth. Nisida has a need for Scott's help and Hajar meets Harry


_Global Warming: Part Two: The Extinction Agenda_

Franco Baldwin stood at the big picture window in his Studio on the Top floor of the Logan Hayes Veterans Center and watched the sun rise over Port Charles. The large portrait of Edward and Lila Quartermaine that he had been commissioned by Monica Quartermaine to paint was on the easel nearby, nearly completed.

Franco had been painting half the night. He had spent most of the day with Jordan Ashford and Harrison Chase reviewing the files on the recent murders on the docks and being as helpful as he could be in his own sarcastic manner. He had returned home to Elizabeth and the boys and spent some quality time with his family.

At three AM when he had gotten up and down from their bed for the third time in less than a half hour Elizabeth had looked at him with sleepy eyes and said. "Go paint. You know you want to."

He looked at her sheepishly and gave her a hug. "I just have this picture in my head"

She put her finger on his lips and said. "You do not need to explain, go. I'm going back to sleep until one of the boys wakes me up."

She kissed him and rolled over, he was pretty sure she was asleep by the time he left the room.

He had felt useless in his ability to help the PCPD, clearly by the patterns of the killings Port Charles had a serial killer on the loose, but there was no pattern in the victims. One woman was young and Asian, the other young and white, the third middle age and African American. They shared no physical characteristics.

Even random killers like Ryan Chamberlain normally had a type. While Ryan would become obsessed with a single woman, be it Felicia or Ava, and kill to in his mind protect them for the most part Ryan's victims were blonde haired Caucasian women of his own age.

Whoever was committing these crimes had a very distinct patter of death: Strangulation, then sexual assault, then sewing the mouth shut, but no pattern at all with choice of victim.

This worried him. It did so for many reasons, but a lot of it had to do with the fact that it literally meant any of the women he loved: Ava, Liesel, his sister Serena and even his own wife Elizabeth were potential targets.

His phone buzzed and he read the message it was from Jordan.

"We have another one."

He typed back "I am at my studio, where should I meet you?"

There was a long pause and then the next two texts back to back

"Go home first, Elizabeth is going to want to know." He read and then "The victim is Amy Driscoll"

One of Elizabeth's nurses. One of her friends.

Franco sat on the windowsill and watched the sun finish rising.

There was no way for Mac Scorpio to hide the smile on his face as his daughter Maxie Jones handed him his grandson James. He did not care that he was supposed to be the stoic Police Commissioner of Port Charles. He did not care that it was so early in the morning that Felicia was still a sleep back at home. He did not care that he was picking up his grandson at his family's bar the Floating Rib because he had an early morning meeting with his brother the District Attorney Robert Scorpio and his chief of Detectives Jordan Ashford.

He did care that he was keeping the news of Amy Driscoll's murder from Maxie, but she looked so happy and excited about checking out the area around Happy Valley or a photo shoot, that he did not have the heart to ruin her day. There would be time enough to say goodbye to the General Hospital Nurse when Maxie got back tomorrow night.

Mac did care greatly about the small boy in his arms.

"And how is Grandpa's little man?" He said. "Are you set for fun and adventure?" He said it to the boy, but his daughter answered.

"I am" said Maxie laughing.

"Oh, and where will this adventure be happening?" Said Robert as he walked into the bar.

Maxie turned and smiled. "We are going to Happy valley to check it out for a photo shoot."

"With Connor and Sam" Robert asked.

"Yes"

He shook his head. "Be careful out there. That place has a history."

"Oh, come on Robert don't tell me you believe in ghost stories.?" His younger brother asked.

"I believe that there are all kinds of odd things out and about little brother."

Maxie laughed. "Well I intended to make it look very haunted for a Deception photo shoot."

Mac laughed as she kissed her baby goodbye one more time.

When Maxie was gone Mac said. "James, would you like to watch cartoons, in Grandma's office?"

The little boy nodded.

Mac turned to Robert "Give me ten minutes."

"Sure." Robert said going behind the bar and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

As soon as Mac was out of the room Robert took his phone out and made a call. "Hey Luv, sorry if I woke you or the Doctor, we need to talk. Did you know your goddaughter is on her way to Happy Valley?"

Robert paused. "You mean you have never been read in on it?"

Another pause. "Yeah the hell with protocol. I'm with Mac now and PCPD business but meet me at Ava's Gallery in an hour."

Lucky Spencer jogged about ten feet behind Soumia Al-Fayheed and Hajar Garshallah along the docks of Port Charles. He felt another runner just behind him and turned his head slightly, a man about his age, slightly taller and a bit heavier said, "On your right."

Lucky side stepped as the man pulled alongside. "They need to widen this path."

Lucky grunted a yes.

The man smiled. "Though the view from back here is nice."

Lucky smirked. "One of those views is my fiancé and the other her best friend."

"No offense meant."

The women began to slow down as they approached Kelly's. Lucky came to a stop right behind them as did the man.

"Ah you are going to Kelly's?" He said. "Allow me to buy you a cup of coffee to make up for the offense."

"No need" said Lucky warily.

"Hey Lucky, who is your friend?" asked Hajar as she and Soumia came over. Soumia put her arm around Lucky's waist as he answered. "I did not get a name."

"Harry. Harry Parker. Nice to meet you."

Jordan Ashford was sick and tired of these murders. She stood at the edge of the pier looking out over the Port Charles River. Detective Valerie Spencer came up behind her. "Jordan, Steinman is here, and the photographers are done."

Jordan nodded and kept looking at the water. Valerie spoke slowly. "There is something different."

Jordan turned around and said. "What?"

"When Steinman rolled her over and moved her hand, there looked like there was writing in blood."

"Writing? Her blood?"

"We can't be sure, yet it is her blood, but yeah writing."

Jordan nodded and followed Dr. Clark Steinman stood over the body shaking his head sadly. "I don't like having to move her this fast Detective" He said

"No choice" Snapped Harrison Chase "We can barely make out whatever that writing is. We need space to let CSI in to examine it."

"And the evidence on the body itself?" Clark responded.

"Is likely not that different than the evidence on the other bodies" Said Jordan. She looked at the EMT and said. "Get her on the gurney."

She turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry Clark. It's supposed to rain. I need clear photos of this blood before its washed away."

"I understand. I don't like it, however"

Jordan knelt down, Chase stood by her side as Valerie knelt and used the tip of a pencil to point. "See its already faded and we can't be sure but it looks like some one wrote. 'I'm sorry."

Jordan looked, the way the blood had run it was a stretch to accept Valerie's interpretation, but it was more than they had from any other site.

She stood up and asked. "If it says that then who wrote it? Amy or the Killer?"

Joslyn Jacks quickly tightened her bathrobe around herself as her father knocked on her bedroom door. "Joss, how about some pancakes?"

"Sure Dad" She shouted out to Jaspar Jacks her father. "Give me one minute."

She quickly texted her friend on her phone. "Got to go eat breakfast."

"Sure." He typed back then added. "Think about meeting me ok?"

Joss shook her head yes as she typed "You bet" but she knew she could not. She could never meet him. What would she say, "sorry I'm sixteen, not nineteen, don't worry about the nudes though?"

And what if he knew her? He parents and stepfather were certainly well known around Port Charles. There as a good chance that if he ever saw her face clearly, he would know who she was. And then what? She would lose him. And she did not want to lose him. He seemed so nice, so kind.

She waited for him to text back then got up and went to join her father. She wondered if she should have gone with Maxie and Michael to Happy Valley. She was after all the face of Deception. Maxie was going to scope out photo locations for her new campaign idea. Joss had no idea why her half-brother Michael was going. It struck her as very odd.

She stepped into the kitchen where her Father was in the process of burning pancakes. The smoke alarm was about to go off and Jax was scrapping some remains from a frying pan. He flashed his grin at her and said. "I was thinking maybe the Metro Court Brunch would work out for us?"

Joss had to laugh despite herself.

Nisida was up and about early. She did not have to be at work at Kelly's until noon, but she had left the house early because she knew that she could run into the person she was looking to speak to here at the Metro Court early in the morning. She could have waited for him to come into Kelly's later on in the day as he always did, but she thought meeting him here in the lobby of the hotel he lived in would work out better for her plans.

She felt out of place in the fancy lobby and she wondered about the person she was trying to meet. He seemed so down to earth when he would come into Kelly's but standing here in the fancy lobby of the place that he lived she was getting cold feet.

She turned to leave when the elevator opened, and he stepped out.

She took a deep breath and said. "Mr. Baldwin, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Scotty Baldwin looked up. One of his fall back affects was to pretend to be a bit befuddled it threw his opponents in the court room off just a little, and he had learned early on to take advantage of every ounce he could when in a court room. So, he smiled weakly and said hesitantly "Nisida, right?" though he full well knew the girl's name and story. "You work at Kelly's and live with Lucky and Dr. Al-Fayheed, right?"

"Yessir" Nisida said softly.

"What brings you over here tracking me down so early on a Sunday morning, Did Lucky get himself arrested again?"

Nisida smiled. "No, Sir. I was hoping you could help me with a legal matter, I don't have a lot of money."

Scotty pointed to the lobby couch "Well sit down and tell me what it is and then we can talk about how much it may cost."

Samantha McCall slipped out of the bed in the stateroom on the Haunted Star and picked up the dress shirt on a near by chair. She slipped it on. It came to just above her knees. She picked up her phone and checked. There was a "Good Morning Mommy" message from Scout who was with Drew and Serena skiing near Fort Drum and a "Good Night Mommy" message from Danny, who had clearly been up way too late with Jason and Rovena.

Like Many single Mothers, Sam was grateful for every other weekend. Though this long weekend, since Monday was Veterans day, would also involve some work.

She looked over at the bed and smiled at the sleeping Connor Olivera. She had not planned on spending the night. It had not been one of those, well this is our fifth date and so we will be having sex things. Instead they had been having dinner and enjoying the last show of the night at the Star, talking about their trip to Happy Valley the next morning, when he had leaned in and kissed her.

And now, here she was. Waking up in his stateroom. She liked him. She was not sure that she was ready for some one steady in her life. But she liked him. Connor was light and artistic and funny. He was also the son of Sean Donnelly and so the bravery and sense of adventure was never far from the surface. But he was not Jason.

She thought of Jason and how much they had both changed since they had split. They both seemed happier. And she for her part was trying very hard to separate herself and her kids from the doom and gloom that always seemed to follow Jason and her. She wondered if it was something in their being together that had made them so inclined towards darkness.

It was not that they were not happy, but that happiness was always tinged with the heaviness of the world around them. Moments of dancing, laughing, sharing desserts, and making love with intensity and humor as she and Connor had last night were few and far between.

She sighed and left the stateroom, checking down the hallway and hoping that there was some coffee left in the bar.

She found a fresh made pot behind the bar, which meant some one was up and about. Sam was not quite clear on who lived on the boat. Connor and Ethan for sure but other staff? She stepped behind the bar and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had just taken a sip when the door to the kitchen opened and her sister Kristina dressed, or undressed in a very similar fashion to herself stepped out.

"Oh my God, Sam!"

The Sisters blushed and Sam said. "Well good morning to you Krissy."

Monica Quartermaine normally began Sunday Mornings in Church, not here at General Hospital. People may find it amusing or maybe hypocritical that now as there were less years in front of her then behind, the serial adulterer would find comfort in church.

Monica did not care what people thought. She knew the mistakes she had made when she was younger, and she lived with each of them every day. But after Gail, the closest thing she had ever had to a mother, passed away, she felt a strange emptiness and longing. Maybe she was going to church because she could hear every day the siren call of death. Oh, she was not being morbid, but she challenged any one of her age to not admit that the reaper was in the room. He maybe sitting on the far side not nearby but not far away, but he was in the room. Church gave her a comfort that the presence of death was not a bad thing but the start of a wonderful journey.

This Sunday though she was defying the wonderful thing, she was defying death. She realized that this morning she was sick and tired of death not keeping his end of the bargain.

The deal was supposed to be that if Death took your loved one, and death eventually takes every one's loved ones that they stayed gone. That you were given time to mourn, time to cry and then time to place them in prospective of your life and move on with each and every day.

But Death was not keeping the bargain. He kept letting people come back.

She realized as well that sometimes when you have loved ones left you need to take steps that they may not like. She took out her phone and looked at the photo that Drew had sent her early this morning of Scout standing very shakily on skis with Serena holding her up. Monica smiled; Drew was a good son. No matter what life handed him he managed to smile and to find the joy. She wished her other son; Jason could do that. She tightened her lips and she stood outside of Hamilton Finn's Office and then before knocking she dialed a number.

"Hi, this is Monica Quartermaine. I know this is unexpected, but do you think that you could join me for dinner tonight? "Monica paused. "Yes, you and I, the Metro Court at say 7? Wonderful."

Monica knocked on Finn's office door. She heard him say "Come in".

She was pleased to see that Skye was already there so they would not have to wait for her.

Skye gave her a light hug and Finn nodded and said. "Good morning Boss."

"Is it?" Monica said raising her eyebrows.

Franco stood in the Kitchen of the Brownstone sipping coffee. The smell of the cranberry muffins that he had helped Aidan put in the oven filled the room. Franco mused about which Port Charles restaurant was going to end up with its own show on the Food Network in ten years because it was smart enough to hire the young chef protégé he had living in this house.

Aidan had gone upstairs warning Franco to not touch the oven for twenty minutes. But he was not sure he could last. The smell was that good.

Cameron, he assumed was still a sleep. Teens did that, slept the week end away.

He listened to Elizabeth's feet pad across the floor above his head. He heard the shower start and the water drain. She would be down in a minute. And he still had no idea how to tell her.

He was still trying to figure out how to say the words when Elizabeth walked into the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Good Morning" She said with a soft smile and then added. "What's wrong?"

Franco sighed. "The killer struck again, last night."

"Oh God" Elizabeth said. "I am sorry. Did Jordan call you."

"Yes" he nodded and looked away.

"There's more" She said walking over and taking his hand.

Franco nodded. "The victim, Elizabeth I am so sorry, it was Amy."

"Amy? Amy Driscoll?" Elizabeth said with unbelief. "My Nurse?"

Elizabeth stumbled a little and Franco gripped her arms holding her. "Oh Lord. Amy. Poor Amy." She buried her head in his chest. "I…. I need to go to the hospital. To….my nurses…they'll need me."

"Of course."

She pushed back from him a little. "Jake's with Jason. But Aidan. Do you need to go to the PCPD?"

"Get dressed. Go to your nurses. I'll stay here with Aidan till Cameron wakes up. There is not a lot I can do at a crime scene any way."

"Thank you" Elizabeth said hugging him once more. They stood there in the kitchen hugging for a long long moment

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Kristina asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ethan?"

Kristina took a step back. "Oh Lord no, Don, the back of the house manager."

"Ah" Sam said with a smile. "And are you okay?" She said with concern.

Kristina nodded. "Yes. Yes. It. It was easier than I expected it to be. He is a really nice guy and we agree on a lot of things."

Sam Chuckled as she poured more coffee for herself. "Clearly."

Kristina blushed a little than said. "And you? What?"

"Connor."

"Really, does Jason know?"

Sam smirked and shook her head. "I don't know Krissy, is there an etiquette for calling your ex before you bang some one new? I mean he never called me when he began sleeping with Rovena."

Krissy flipped her hand. "Sam, you know that is a passing fancy. Jason always comes back to you."

"Because up until now I have been there. "Sam answered. "I don't know if he and Rovena will last, that is between them, but I do know that if he came back, he would find that I was not there."

"So, you are serious about Connor?"

Sam did a little dance spin and said. "I am no longer serious about anything but raising my kids, Krissy, but Connor is a lot of fun, and damn hot."

Kristina laughed at her sister. "Okay. I got no room to complain. I guess the Davis sisters are sleeping with the house at the Haunted Star."

Ethan walked through the room in a pair of Pajama bottoms poured himself a cup of coffee without saying a word and then as he exited said. "God help the Haunted Star."

Kristina looked at Sam and both women began to laugh.

Josslyn Jacks sat typing on her phone as she and her father ate brunch at the metro court.

"Hey, could you put that down and chat with me for a minute?" Jax said with a laugh

Joss did not hear him. A moment later her phone beeped with a new text. She picked up her head and looked at her father. "Did you just text me?"

"I thought it would get your attention."

She smiled and put her phone down. "Sorry I was trying to get a hold of a friend, but I didn't get an answer."

"Cameron?"

"Nah he is all tied up with Nisida."

"Oh, and does that bother you?" Jax asked.

"No. I'm not her biggest fan. But I am trying to give her a second chance and truthfully so far she had been nothing but nice."

Jax smiled. "I am glad you are willing to give her a second chance."

Joss laughed. "Dad, my mother is Carly Corinthos, the original 'in need of a second chance woman' I'm kind of living in a glass house here."

Jax laughed loudly. "Point there I did kind of mean, are you okay because of well, you know, you and Cam?"

"There was never going to be a me and Cam, we're best friends, like you and Alexis, maybe the fan base wanted us to hook up but no, I am happy he is happy."

"And Dev?" Jax asked.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Joss asked.

"Not a bit. Not that that means anything." Jax answered then added. "So?"

"So, I kind of liked him a bit right after Oscar, died….but…he had changed a lot since he joined the PCPD"

"Oh, how so?"

Joss scrunched her face for a minute then said. "Well you would think that being a cop would make him even more self-assured and cocky, full of himself."

Jax nodded. "But"

"But he seems afraid of his own shadow now. Like he was broken somehow."

"Is he still buddy buddy with Sonny?"

"Yes."

"Must be tough being a cop and still looking up to the number one on their hit parade."

"Maybe" said Joss.

"So, no boys?"

Joss looked away and said "No" She looked around for a way to distract her father from this conversation. She pointed across the restaurant. "Hey that is an interesting combination."

Jax looked over to table where Terry Randolph, sat speaking with Diane Miller and Peter August.

Jax nodded. "I understand that there is some big lawsuit going on involving Dr. Randolph and Mercy Hospital."

Joss nodded. "Mr. August works for you now, doesn't he?"

"In a way, Drew and I bought the paper, well except for the editorial page, but Peter is still the editor."

"Isn't he like that crazy Caesar Fasion son or something?"

"Yes" said Jax. "But as you said everyone deserves a second chance. And he is a fine reporter."

Jax waved down a passing waiter. "Could you tell table three, the one with Ms. Miller at it, that their meal is on the house."

"Yessir"

"So" Joss said. "Speaking of Ms. Miller, how is your love life going."

"Ha. However it is going, Diane is not going with it" Jax said laughing. He did however turn and look over at the table again

Harrison Chase handed Jordan Ashford a cup of coffee as she leaned against the PCPD van. "We took hundreds of photos from every angle of the blood writing boss."

Jordan nodded. "Any make it clearer what it says?"

"No"

"And we are going to get a DNA sample?"

"Yes."

"He is stepping up his time frame Chase, there was a long pause between the first murder and the second, a shorter one between the second and third and no time at all between this and the third."

Valerie came over with her tablet and said. "Twenty-one days then 19, 17, 15."

"What?" said Jordan

"That is the patter from Dara the first victim to Amy the latest." Valerie said.

Chase shook his head. "That is not good."

"No?" Asked Valerie.

"No?" said Jordan "It is not good at all. It means we have thirteen days before the next killing."

"How so?" Chase asked.

Jordan took a pad out and wrote "Look:"

11 + 10 = 21

10 +9 = 19

9+ 8 = 17

8 + 7 =15

7 + 6 = 13

"Slick Boss: Said Chase.

"Profiling 101. I should have seen it last time."

"So, are we dealing with some one who is into math?" Asked Valerie.

Jordan shook her head. "Not necessarily one of the things we learned at Quantico is that these guys sometimes act on instinct, they just seem to know things, they fall into a pattern that even they are not 100% aware of."

"Kind of like the layers of a poem that are far deeper than the writer meant them to be" Said Chase.

"Exactly, they put the layers in without even knowing they are there."

Valerie felt the color drain from her cheeks and Jordan noticed it. "What is wrong Spencer?"

"Thirteen days from now is Thanksgiving Chief."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, all the more reason to bring this guy down." She paused. "I have a worse thought.'

"What?" Asked Valerie.

"Our pattern begins at 21. How far back does this pattern extend?"

"Wonderful" said Chase.

Jordan nodded. "Valerie get with Franco, pull up unsolved murders and missing person reports, start in the city limits and expand out fifty miles each go round, until five hundred miles. "

"And then?"

"And then if we don't start making matches, we go out another thousand."

"Got it."

Jordan looked at Chase. "We knew Amy, she wasn't exactly a friend, but of all the victims she is the one in our circle, the one we know best so far. Which means every one she came in contact with the past week should be willing to talk to us, Chase, I want to know everything she did over the last week, especially the last twenty four hours: What were her work shifts, who did she work with, who did she have lunch with, where did they go. How much coffee did she drink at Kelley's, how many sheets of toilet paper she used to wipe her butt on Tuesday? Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So, I will meet you at Luke's Club at the Haunted Star, at eight?" Harry said smiling at Hajar.

"Yes." Hajar said smiling "I will be there."

Harry shook her hand and smiled. He turned to Lucky and Soumia and said. "Nice meeting you two."

"Yes" Said Soumia. "Nice meeting you as well."

The trio watched Harry walk away then entered Kelley's

Lucky had his phone out. "I need you to have dinner at Luke's tonight" He said to Annie Donnelly who was on the other end. He laughed. "Yes, I know that is a great inconvenience "

He hung up and sat down with the two scientists.

"Why does she have to be there?" Hajar asked annoyed.

"Because you are under WSB protection." Said Lucky.

"Why, the mission is over the formula cannot be recreated"

Soumia shook her head. "I still think there is a way to recreate the formula using the white flower."

"There's not" snapped Hajar.

"The Mission is over when Anna and Frisco say the mission is over." Lucky said.

Hajar flipped her wrist "Whatever. I was planning on staying in town till the wedding anyway. Easier to perform my maid of honor duties if I am here."

Soumia looked shyly at Lucky who smirked. She turned to Hajar. "I want you as one of my bridesmaids, for sure, along with Nisida. But Annie has saved my life a dozen times in the past two years, I am going to ask her to be my Maid of Honor."

"Really? "Hajar said. "oh well there is no accounting for taste. I would be delighted to be a bridesmaid and step in when Donnelly messes things up."

Soumia patted her friends' hand. "Thank you."

Lucky sighed. "So, two bridesmaids and a maid of honor. Okay Ethan as best man and Cam and Robert."

"You can't have Robert" Soumia said quickly.

"I can't?"

"No, my Father is dead, Lucky. I am going to ask Robert to give me away."

Lucky smiled at her, that made perfect sense. "So, Ethan and Cam and I need to find someone else."

"Oh please you have lots of choices: Kevin, Mac, Scott, you have two step-brothers, you could even ask Jason or Valentin."

"Valentin? Because you want my Mother's head to explode. The man pushed Nicholas off a roof, killed him for now."

It was Soumia's turn to flip her hand. "Sure, but you have to admit the two of you have a deep respect for each other."

"Respect sure, in my wedding party? Not a chance."

"He does speak lovely Arabic; he could read from the Qur'an." Soumia said.

"So could Ethan, he speaks a little Arabic."

Soumia and Hajar began to laugh. "Oh, by the Prophet that semi cockney accent. No. Just No," Said Soumia between giggles.

Scotty and Nisida stood up. He smiled at her and put his hand out. "I can help you with this."

"Really, oh thank you Mr. Baldwin, and it will be just between us?"

"Of course." Scott said.

Nisida looked around shyly. "May I ask how much?"

Scotty smirked. "Yeah don't worry about that okay."

"Oh, thank you thank you, thank you." The girl said. She gave Scott a fast hug and turned to go. "When?"

"Give me a few weeks."

"It will be in time though?"

"Yes."

Scott watched her leave and smiled to himself. Well this should be interesting.

"You think they have any bagels?" Kristina asked Sam as the two sat down at one of the tables at the club.

Sam shrugged. "We could get dressed and go to Kelly's"

"I don't go there. I won't as long as those women are there." Snapped Kristina.

Sam sighed but let it go. "Well Kelly's is about as far away as I can stray. We are going to Happy Valley for the night."

"What is that?"

"Some abandoned town a little down state from here. Ava has me hunting a lost Edward Hopper painting. Legend says he painted while staying in the village that use to be there."

"So, you are going?"

"Connor myself, Maxie and oddly Michael."

"My brother?"

"Yep" Said Sam shaking her head.

"With you and Connor?"

"and Maxie." Said Sam.

"Isn't Maxie with Peter?"

Sam shrugged. "I think so. She and Michael have been spending some time together and they seem to be having fun."

Kristina shook her head. "Isn't she a little old for him?"

Sam sighed. "Michael is twenty-five, I think Maxie is thirty-four or so, so it's not too bad."

"Not too bad?" Kristina shook her head.

"Parker was a lot older than you." Sam said.

"Yeah but." Kristina shrugged. "Just one more change around here that I am not fond of. Do you know Mom spent last night at Spoon Island?"

"Our mother? At the Cassadine Keep?"

"Yes! "Kristina said. "Molly is starting to corrupt everything around her."

Sam sighed. "You two are still feuding?"

"I am not feuding with her. I can't stand her. She grew up to be an entitled self-centered little brat."

Sam had to stop herself from saying "Pot meet kettle."

Elizabeth walked past the wall of pictures in the main lobby of General Hospital. She paused and placed her hand on the portrait of Jesse Brewer, then slipped her hand down to the one of Amy Vining. She nodded at the photos as if hearing a voice no one else heard. She turned and walked down the hall

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door of the nurses' lounge at General Hospital, Felix, and several other nurses were seated at one of the tables. They sat silently.

Felix looked at Elizabeth and said, "Is it true?"

She nodded. "Yes, Amy was murdered last night."

Felix and three other nurses all came over and hugged each other and Elizabeth.

"What are we supposed to do?" A young black-haired nurse asked Elizabeth.

She thought for a minute. What was it Bobbie had told her when she had first become a nurse: WWJD: What Would Jesse Do?

Elizabeth took a step back "We are supposed to go out there and do our jobs. We are supposed to comfort the sick, care for them, help them. We are to be their advocates, their support when they don't have any, their friend when they need one. The people we care for are scared and confused and in a world they do not understand. They are all facing a crisis, from the little boy with a bump on his head, to the old woman, who can't remember her name. We need to be there for them. We need to be there bridge to the doctors and administrators who speak a language they don't understand. We are to lift them up and bring them a smile. We are Nurses damn it and We will do what Amy would want us to do. Our JOB."

Felix began to clap, and slowly they all did. "Okay enough of this. Go. Go honor Amy. Go help someone" Elizabeth said opening the door. She hugged each nurse as they left. Finally, it was only her and Felix.

"How you holding up Boss?"

"I'll be okay" She hugged him and said. "That is the first time you called me boss."

He smiled. "Because you just became one, Girlfriend. But don't let it go to your head."

He snapped his fingers and left the room.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes pulled the bottom of scrub shirt into place and walked into the Hospital Hallways

Hamilton Finn pointed to a chair and Monica reluctantly sat down. Skye sat next to her.

"Stop keeping us in suspense Dr. Finn." She said a little irritated.

Finn looked at a folder. "According to the DNA results there is a 850cMs shared between Lila Rae and this girl Fatima."

"Meaning?" asked Skye.

"Meaning they are at least first cousins. She is Sage." Said Monica.

"No" Said Finn. "She is Lila's first cousin. We don't have a DNA sample from Sage, to prove conclusively that Fatima is Sage."

"She has to be Sage Doctor" Said Skye. "There are no other members of the Alcazar family left."

Finn shook his head. "As far as you know."

"Oh, come on Finn" Snapped Monica. "You know this is Sage."

"I never met the girl" said Finn "And as I said I know that she and Lila are first cousins, and that she is about the same age as Sage would be. "

Monica tried to think like a Doctor and keep her emotions in check. "We would need to see if she has any residual freezer burns or a scar from the knife wound, or evidence of a broken ankle."

"Exactly" Said Finn.

"Or if she can sing." Said Skye.

Monica nodded. "Yes, Sage was a singer for L&B. And that might jar her memory as well. If she could hear herself singing. That might jar her memory, but how do we do that?"

Skye smiled. "We eat some crow….well Turkey…well let's be honest it's the Quartermaines: pizza."


End file.
